Spaghetti
by Jurassic Lion
Summary: Blake is joined by Yang for late dinner but then has other plans in mind. *Bumbleby, one-shot, silly*


Flying Lion: it began semi serious but then became silly. Throughout i hope its somewhat romantic. Somewhat.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long needn't verbally acknowledge the bookseller as she entered the bookshop in Vale. The old man didn't speak either but merely nodded sagely before going about his business at the register. The blonde stepped past many a shelf crammed with books of all sorts whilst the very floorboards creaked with each movement. It always caught Yang by surprise when she noted the sheer amount of books that could be kept in such a small place. Yet perhaps that was the charm of the bookshop - that and the free Wi-fi.

Reaching towards the back Yang smiled as an orange striped cat leaped from atop of a shelf onto a tall book stack. It was rather fitting and Yang instinctively stroked the feline's head as she walked past it towards a stairway. Along it intriguingly were more bookshelves as well as another cat perched asleep. She made it to the bookshops second floor where now a hallway led to several rooms with different kinds of books. Yang knew which room she needed and walked towards the farthest end where a room with a couch nestled in the center between adjacent bookshelves sat. The back of the couch was facing Yang but the blonde already knew she found who she was looking for as she spotted a black bow peeking out from it.

How many times had Yang come down here? She wondered, perhaps not too many. Team RWBY was still a group of first years and it was only fall now. It felt as if Yang had come down here quite a bit when the hours till curfew neared dangerously close and her partner couldn't be found on campus.

Yang stood behind the couch now and peeked over Blake's head at the book she was reading. Though she couldn't see the words too clearly the illustration on one page gave it away. The blonde chuckled before then clasping her hands onto Blake's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"What are you doing Yang?" Blake responded cooly. Yang frowned before jumping over onto the couch.

"How'd you know?"

"Aside from hearing the creaking floorboards and knowing how your hands feel... your smell." Blake returned to her book without missing a beat. Yang raised her arm for a sniff.

Yang assumed it was a faunus thing.

"Before you ask, you smell like citrus and strawberries."

"My hair conditioner?" Yang then pulled over her long blonde locks to check. Indeed Blake was right as Yang could smell it faintly ever slightly. The faunus chuckled as she closed her book.

"I'm done reading. Let's head back and not get berated for curfew."

"You gonna get that book?" Yang asked. Blake shook her head as she set it back onto its proper shelf amongst many other books of the same series.

"I own it already. But I couldn't resist reading it again." This confused Yang but she didn't speak on it as her partner lead the way out of the room down the hallway.

As the two stepped down the hallway they were greeted by even more cats stepping out from other rooms or bookshelves. Some meowed as they walked by while others observed silently. One amusingly purred as it rubbed its back against Yang's ankle causing her to chuckle.

Blake didn't acknowledge the cats. Yet still some even fawned over her meowing as she stepped by. Yang wasn't sure what she thought of them but found it fitting all the same that they dwelled in the quiet bookshop. If her partner hadn't chosen the path of a huntress Yang was sure Blake would be cooped up as a bookseller or a librarian of sorts.

"Hey, so dinner hasn't ended yet. Did you eat anything?" Yang asked as they walked down the stairs. Blake shook her head as Yang expected. It wasn't that uncommon.

"I was just lost in the literature."

"Blake you've been here for six hours." Blake shrugged as she stepped down to the first floor.

"I hadn't noticed."

It was then that the faunus' stomach let out a low deep grumble. Blake blinked confused at this before blushing somewhat. Yang giggled all the while her partner tried to pretend like that hadn't just happened.

The two left the bookshop and made their way down the streets of Vale back to the Bullhead which would take them back to Beacon. It was a rather short trip and not many other students were aboard leaving Yang and Blake a whole section to themselves. They arrived just in time to make it to the dining hall with an hour still to go there and eat.

Though dinner was still being served, the hall was quite empty, with a few students leaving already once Blake and Yang arrived. The large dining hall which was already imposing seemed even larger when void of the masses of young hunters in training. Yang rather liked it feeling as if the hall was empty just for her and Blake.

"I think they're only serving spaghetti. Want some?" Blake asked Yang. She gave a thumbs up in response.

"I'll get us a table - best seats in the house!" Yang whistled. Blake rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen to get said delicious noodles.

With no one really around and Glynda Goodwitch nowhere in sight, Yang sat atop of a barren table to herself. Her legs swung freely from the sides as she sat in the silence of the hall. It had been so quiet that the footsteps of Blake's shoes sounded almost loud. They echoed with a click and clack all the while Blake approached the table carrying a single plate of a tall spaghetti.

"Wow, that's a lot for one woman." Yang noted. She wondered though why Blake carried one only. The faunus thankfully cleared that up as she set the plate down.

"This was the only plate left. But they let us have the last batch of spaghetti. It's all ours."

Yang blinked glancing once more at the noodles. The smell of tomato sauce and garlic wafted into her senses making her mouth salivate. It was a hefty amount and definitely could feed two people. The blonde brawler shrugged scooting over off of the table ready to dig in.

Minutes went by with neither huntress uttering a word. Neither could with their mouths full of noodles. Strangely despite being leftovers from the entire dinner served to the school it was still quite delicious. The flavors were rich and just right sending bliss throughout Blake and Yang's senses. Blake in particular readily enjoying the pasta as it filled her empty stomach. Yang hadn't been starving before but was too caught up in the enjoyment of the deliciousness.

As Blake began to get back her energy she nearly mewed. Though she stopped herself with a pause, Yang had already noticed and flashed a smirk at the faunus. Blake's yellow eyes playfully glared at Yang until noticing the tomato sauce dripping from the edge of her lips and down her chin.

"You got something." Blake pointed at her own chin. Yang blinked wiping off the tomato sauce from her chin onto her fingers.

"Hun. Didn't notice." Yang then began licking the delicious pasta sauce off oof her fingers. Now, she hadn't meant anything else by it. Certainly. Yet as she enjoyed the joyous taste of the tomato sauce and given that the hall was void of anyone else, Yang slurpped on her hand and fingers loud and proud.

Blake merely stared at Yang as she did this. Somehow time seemed to stop then. Mere seconds of time feeling more like long, agonizing minutes, as Yang devoured all the remaining sauce off of her hand. Her cheeks flushed as her tongue spent dangerously long on her index finger finishing it off.

It would have made Blake flush even more to know that Yang was oblivious to any and all innuendo in that moment. A shame that Yang would have enjoyed teasing her partner. But Yang merely smiled happily as her hand was fine and clean.

"Damn, whoever made this pasta really knows their noodles." Yang rubbed her bare stomach as she said this. Blake's eyes couldn't help but notice Yang pat her smooth abs all the while.

The faunus' gaze then drifted to the pasta. There was still enough for the two to finish off. Likely they would be full enough to be satisfied for the evening before heading off to their dorm. Though thoughts of food lay forgotten in Blake's mind as now her hunger was for something else entirely.

A thought occurred to her. A cliche, simple thought. One that was rather ridiculous to even try. But taking one look more at the spaghetti and weighing her options Blake decided to go along with it. She stabbed her fork into the remaining noodles before twisting a roll together and taking a bite. Yang followed suite, oblivious as she took in another bite of noodles.

Somehow this worked. Yang chewed on her portion gulping down the pasta and enjoying every bite. But one lone noodle extended out from her mouth back onto the plate. From there it's remaining half was tugged on by Blake, smiling with every chew. Thankfully Yang's eyes were closed and she remained none the wiser as she was pulled closer.

Blake - I didn't mean to -

It's alright Yang. I, enjoyed it.

I... I did too. Can we...

Shut up and kiss me!

The unrealistic, romance novel loving half of Blake's mind began turning its gears imagining the possible scenarios. She couldn't help but quietly giggle as her plan seemed to work. She inched ever closer towards Yang with the spaghetti noodle getting all the more shorter.

The moment was so perfect that Flynt Coal perfectly played a romantic tune in the background (so Blake claimed, though none could corroborate if he was actually there) behind them. Even the cook began to hum from the kitchen (again, so Blake claimed) echoing into the dining hall. Sadly there were no doves or moderately attractive models standing in the background with the wind in their hair to witness it. But to Blake everything seemed absolutely perfect.

... which was why everything seemed to go wrong the moment Ruby Rose crashed through the window. The young huntress let out a battle cry as bullets rang from Crescent Rose. A large looming Beowolf howled all the while being pelted by Ruby's deadly weapon. Blake and Yang's eyes opened as their team leader flew and fell at a great speed towards them.

Before Blake knew it, Ruby had fell back against her sister. Yang was pushed forward over the table and onto Blake. The spaghetti string far stronger than either realized pulled the two together as they locked their arms into a hug. Ruby however stepped back up onto their table aiming Crescent Rose at the Beowolf.

"Mr. Beowolf, you picked the wrong school to attack, and the wrong huntress to mess with."

The Grimm howled definitely. Though Ruby didn't speak Grimm - and Blake argued they were not capable of language - she took his monstrous utterings as "No Miss Rose, I expect you to die!" (Yang thought she watched too many movies).

Whatever the case, Ruby leaped into the air ready to decapitate her foe in a simple attack. The beowolf howled raring to counter her. But the creature didn't know what hit it as it's body was then frozen over entirely. It didn't even know what had happened when Ruby demolished it with one swing of her scythe.

Weiss stepped through the broken window into the dining hall. She walked with the grace and dignity of a princess unfazed by what had taken place. Ruby chuckled stepping over towards her partner.

"Well, we got the loose Grimm. Now Glynda can't get mad at us!"

"You destroyed a window Ruby." Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the large gaping opening to the outside. Ruby shrugged.

"Eh. Nothing Glynda can't fix. Am I right?" Ruby held up her hand for a high five. Weiss rolled her eyes accepting that explanation.

Ruby then stopped remembering Blake and Yang. She thought she had seen them when she crashed through the window. Turning around Ruby moved over the damaged tables and such looking for her teammates before stopping dead in her tracks.

Blake and Yang were both quite flushed. It was rather expected given their situation. Yang was atop of Blake still hugging the faunus, and Blake likewise did so too. Both were frozen however with their eyes staring into each other all the while their lips were locked together.

Weiss was all too amused and Ruby rather surprised. The two teammates stepped back unsure what to do or to interfere. Before Ruby could say anything Weiss grabbed her partner by the collar and headed out towards the door.

"We'll just leave you two alone. We've got to let Glynda know about the Beowolf anyways. See you later." Weiss waved. Ruby was speechless as she was dragged out the window.

It wasn't much longer when Blake and Yang broke the kiss. Though Yang didn't move off of her partner and neither did Blake. They remained as they were still. Yang touched her bottom lip with her finger tips then and Blake attempted to speak up.

"I... I um... Y-you..." words seemed to fail Blake. It was the same for Yang who couldn't manage to speak up at all.

Then as luck would have it, the sound of deep soft singing trailed into the dining hall. Both women then got up and stared out the broken window. Not too far away Professor Port was standing in the moonlight alone. The Huntsman had his eyes closed and apparently was oblivious to what had just happened. It was he who sung rather beautifully and his voice continued to echo perfectly all the while.

Blake and Yang then shared a look. Without another word the two reclaimed each other's lips. Both women unwilling to let go of the other as they kissed. It was passionate, straightforward, and strong. Butterflies fluttered in both their hearts as neither refused to stop.

Of course air eventually did become a necessity and the two did pull apart. Thigh it almost was too forceful and both Blake and Yang gasped loudy. Their chests heaved with every breath they took.

Blake's lashes fluttered at Yang. Yang couldn't help smiling as she locked eyes with her partner.

"So... This is a thing."

"Evidently. We're not letting go." Blake noted, her arms still encircled around Yang who grasped Blake tighter.

"You wanna... Continue this?" Yang asked. Blake stared into Yang's eyes blankly before lightly pecking her lips.

Neither said any more as they made a mad dash back to their dorm room. Their spaghetti all long forgotten.


End file.
